stickempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Order
For the location, see Order (location). "You are the leader of the nation called "Order", your way is of peace and knowledge, your people do not worship their weapons as gods. This makes you a mark for infiltration by the surrounding nations. Your only chance to defend is to attack first, and obtain the technologies from each nation along the way." Order is one of the two original Empires that was made available in Stick Empires, along with Chaos. It is also free to play, making it the most common empire used and the empire most extensively documented in terms of data and strategy. Order can be seen as the human faction in a fantasy setting, as the other two factions are both mostly non-human units: Chaos is an army of dark magic and Elementals are forces of nature. Order has nine units split into six categories on the user interface, each unit with its corresponding in the other - one economic unit, three close-quarters combat units, two ranged units, two spell-casters (One offensive & one support) and one Giant unit. Order was once a small and humble mining kingdom. However, their conquest in Stick War 1 led them to grow into a large and powerful empire. Prior to meeting Chaos, they eventually grew into an entire continent with their Truce. This let them become so powerful as to be able to defeat the dark necromantic armies of Chaos and kill their evil leader, Medusa. Comparison Order is depicted as a balanced empire, focusing on teamwork from various units to lead them to success, hence the name, 'Order Empire'. Chaos is a major contrast to the order empire: it uses various dark units shown to be either evil, insane or both in its armies. Where Order has a variety of offensive & defensive options, Chaos is shown to be completely offensive: it has no healers or support roles, instead focusing completely on the destruction of enemies. As a result, Chaos has no healers, but instead can naturally regenerate health and cure poison. Under any circumstance, Order & Chaos are shown to be natural enemies due to their complete differences. Elementals are unique but also like Order in that they both rely on teamwork for success. Despite the common enemy (Chaos), they also have a few differences, namely the fact that the Elemental empire is ultimately comprised of the forces of nature, which may come into conflict with the interests of the Order empire. Units Order has 9 units, each fulfilling a unique role - be it economic, melee, ranged unit, aerial support or spell-caster. Miner The Miner is the economic backbone of Order by supplying the resources needed to create and maintain an army. Miners are also able to fulfill a defensive role through the construction of the Miner Wall, which blocks enemy troop movement and projectiles. Through Miner Hustle, they can also be upgraded to have increased health and speed. Miners are not meant for combat (they have little offense & defense) and are easily slain, though they can act as emergency soldiers when needed. Swordwrath Swordwraths are the main infantry unit for Order. They have only one ability; Rage, which grants them increased attack speed and movement speed at the cost of some health. Mainly used early-game, though it also has late-game potential if used correctly. Archidon Archidons are the ranged unit for Order, possessing one of the longest ranges in-game and can do massive damage to pursuers through kiting. Its sole ability, Fire Arrows, allows them to fire burning arrows at enemies, making it a perfect candidate as a harassment unit. Meric Merics are the support units of Order, capable of healing. The Cure upgrade also allows them to cure poison inflicted by enemies. Due to their key role as healers, they are a must in any army. Magikill The Magikill is the spell-caster of Order. It has three abilities (spells), two of which (Electric Wall & Poison Spray) must be researched. Blast is the staple AoE (area of effect) spell, creating an explosion at the target location, dealing a moderate amount of damage. Electric Wall creates a temporary 'wall' (which is passable) of electricity that damages units standing in its area. Poison Spray spreads poison across a large area. Due to these spells, the Magikill can easily decimate weak enemies and cripple some of the stronger units of the game. Spearton Speartons are the tank units of Order, well known for their durability. They have two abilities: Shield Wall, which increases their already incredible endurance, and Shield Bash, which pushes smaller enemies away. Used properly, these two abilities present an unassailable barrier to most. Shadowrath The Shadowrath are the assassins of Order. They are one of the fastest units in the game (along with Crawlers with Predatory Edge & Bombers), can avoid attacks and spells and sneak past enemies to instantly kill key units with Shinobi (or if not, inflict high damage along with poison). It also has great damage potential with its passive ability Fixate, which increases damage with each attack up to five attacks. However, due to its lack of armour and need of micro to maximize the power from Fixate, Shadowrath are fairly uncommon in Order games. Albowtross The Albowtross fulfills the role of aerial support and anti-armour unit in Order. It has a shorter range than the Archidon, but sports more damage potential with the upgrade Blazing Bolts, which increases damage to all Albowtrosses, Albowtross are also known as Flying CrossBowMan in Stick War 2 but players in Stick Empires sometimes called them Flying CrossBowMan also. Albowtross are also useful cause they can't take damage from Melee units ( Cause they fly ) And they the only Flying-units in order, as well as multiplying damage done to armour. After update 1.89, it can burn enemies as well, which is highly useful. In fact, the Albowtross is more durable than one would think, due to its own armour (ironic due to its anti-armour role) and two full bars of health, along with its flight which means only projectiles and spells can harm it. As such, most players will replace their Archidons with Albowtross in the late-game. However, some players still opt for Archidons due to the Albowtross' low speed and high cost. Enslaved Giant The Enslaved Giant acts as the major tank in Order. It has the second highest health of all units in the game, as well as being armoured, making it very durable. It is also large, which means it can block projectiles aimed at air uints, this makes it effective at protecting air and ground units alike. It also has a fairly high damaging attack that can stun units. Due to its amazing tanking potential and powerful attack, Giants tend to be a common tank in Order games in the late-game stage. However, it has its disadvantages: Giants take a long time to produce, and they also take a large amount of gold, not to mention the upgrades. Giants are slow as well, meaning that AoE spells like Poison Spray and Electric Wall can be cast on the giants, doing massive damage as they cannot escape the spells' effects very fast. Category:Empires